mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Maker
|genre = |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platform = Wii U |media = |requirements = }} Super Mario Maker, originally known as Mario Maker at E3 2014, is a game for the Wii U involving constructing levels. It was released on September 11, 2015. Gameplay The player will get to create their own Mario levels using the Wii U GamePad. They can jump in at any point in the level to play it, then jump back out and it will show the exact movement that the player just made. The look can be changed from the original Super Mario Bros. look, the ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' look, the Super Mario World look, and the New Super Mario Bros. U look. Users can create and upload their levels for others to enjoy or they can download stages that others have made. You have to play the game for at least 5 minutes for 9 days to get everything that the game has to offer. A new power-up appears, named the Weird Mushroom, which appears to be a slimmer version of the Super Mushroom, making Mario thin. Enemies can be stacked on top of each other, resembling the Goomba Towers. Objects Day 1 *Brick *Question Block *Hard Block *Ground *Pipes *Mushroom *Coins *Trampoline *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Piranha Plant *Wings Day 2 * Mystery Mushroom * Lakitu * Spinies * Floating Platforms * Fire Flowers * Super Star * 1-Up Mushrooms Day 3 * Bill Blaster * Blooper * Cheep Cheep * Spike Trap * Platform Day 4 * Hammer Bro * Buzzy Beetle * Thwomp * Fireball * Bowser * Note Block * Skull Platform * Firebar Day 5 * Rocky Wrench * Bob-Bomb * Donut Block * POW Block * Lakitu's Cloud * Fire Steam * Cannon * Wooden Log Bridge Day 6 * Spike Shells * Boos * Dry Bones * Magikoopa * Hidden Block * Vine * Question Switch * Door Day 7 * Chompers * Wigglers * Yoshi Egg * Kuribo Shoe * Clown Car * High Platform * Arrow Day 8 * Connection Wires * Conveyor Belt * Sawblade Day 9 * Chain Chomp * Ice Block * Gray Wall 10 Mario Challenge In game, there is a mode called the 10 Mario Challenge, which gives the player 10 lives to beat 8 stages. The stages are chosen completely at random, and you can skip a stage if it's too hard. 100 Mario Challenge Similar to the 10 Mario Challenge, the 100 Mario Challenge gives you 100 lives to beat eight stages, and it has 3 different modes: Easy, Normal, and Expert. Normal and Expert feature 16 stages instead of the usual eight found in the 10 Mario Challenge, and Easy mode. Sample Courses There are 68 sample courses included into the game. A few are Ground, Underwater, Castle, Airship, and Ghost House. There are many others in the game that the player can access. Amiibo It has been shown that amiibos will be compatible with the game. If you a place a Mystery Mushroom inside a "?" block and once Mario hits that block, a Mystery Mushroom will turn him into an amiibo character, and it will only be used in Super Mario Bros. style gameplay. (etc. Link amiibo + Super Mario Maker = Link in SMB) Figures Compatible * Mario * 8-Bit Classic Mario * 8-Bit Modern Mario * Golden Mario * Silver Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Yoshi * Green Yarn Yoshi * Light Blue Yarn Yoshi * Pink Yarn Yoshi * Mega Yarn Yoshi * Rosalina * Wario * Dr. Mario * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) * Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons) * Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) * Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Mabel (Animal Crossing) * K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Winter Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Digby (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Lottie (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Cyrus (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Reese (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Samus (Metroid) * Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Zero Mission) * Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) * King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) * Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) * Fox (Star Fox) * Falco (Star Fox) * Pikachu (Pokemon Red/Blue) * Charizard (Pokemon Red/Blue) * Jigglypuff (Pokemon Red/Blue) * Mewtwo (Pokemon Red/Blue) * Lucario (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl) * Greninja (Pokemon X/Y) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Olimar (Pikmin) * Ness (Earthbound) * Lucas (Mother 3) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mega Man (Mega Man) * Little Mac (Punch-Out) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) * R.O.B. (NES/Famicom) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch Series) * Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo) * Inkling Girl (Splatoon) * Inkling Boy (Splatoon) * Inkling Squid (Splatoon) Non-Figures Confirmed * Builder Mario * Mario Bros. Mario * Shellcreeper * Sidestepper * Goomba * Question Block * Trampoline * Shy Guy * Foreman Spike * Mario Kart * Waluigi * Donkey Kong Jr. * Pikmin (Pikmin) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Peppy Hare (Star Fox) * Walker (Star Fox 2) * Ashley (Warioware: Touched) * Tingle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Rover (Animal Crossing) * Timmy and Tommy Nook (Animal Crossing) * Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing) * Blathers (Animal Crossing) * Celeste (Animal Crossing) * Kapp'n (Animal Crossing) * Kicks (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Summer Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Wii Fit Balance Board (Wii Fit) * Mahjong Tile * Dr. Lobe (Big Brain Academy) * Nikki (Swapnote) Trivia * While the Pokemon amiibo is compatible in this game, the Pokemon characters have no sound effects or jingles from any Pokemon games, due to The Pokemon Company's rights of owning the IP address of the Pokemon franchise. * Out of all the characters who appear in 8-bit form, Sonic is the only character who appears in 16-bit form. Gallery File:Mario_Maker.png|The orginal promo card. File:Super-mario-maker.jpg|E3 2015 Trailers Category:Wii U games Category:Super Mario series Category:2015 games